Analytical data processing systems consume a table of data which is typically generated in a query from tables linked together by relationships in databases that simplify the storage of data and make queries of the data more efficient. A standardized query language, such as Structured Query Language (SQL), can be used for creating and operating on relational databases. Analytic data processing involving statistical or other numeric data processing applies computer technology to solve problems in business and industry. The science of analytics is concerned with extracting useful properties of data sets using computable functions from large structured and unstructured data stores, and generally from large databases. Analytics therefore bridges the disciplines of computer science, statistics, and mathematics.